Fine Line
by Aisubara
Summary: Sasuke tries to kill Itachi, he hates him with all his heart...but there is a fine line between hate and loveYAOI! ItaSasu D


**Fine Line**

**Warning:** YAOI[Boy x boy love if you are homophobic, you may not want to read any further D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form

**A/N:** ello readers!! just so you know, this is my first one-shot ever!!! So, yea…reviews would be great!! Thanks! D

Oh and if you're wondering about my story Mixed Elements, I'm working on it…just very slowly…sorry…TT

Anywho….let's move on! D

Oh! sorry….on more thing! I know the beginning is weird...so yea…don't nag me about it, kay? I like it this way

Sasuke entered the house only to find both his parents laying dead on the floor and his old brother staring at him with a dark expression.

A sense of agony and fear overcame Sasuke as he snapped out of the illusion. It was a memory of his terrible past. He was forced to watch his clan's murder several times over, by his brother's Mangekyo Sharingan. Now free from the cursed jutsu, he charged at his brother after readying his chidori, which he worked so hard to master.

"Itachi! Die!" Sasuke shouted as he charged him. Itachi simply waited for Sasuke to get close and grabbed his arm, stopping the attack. He then snapped his arm, earning a howl of pain from the boy. As he let go, Sasuke slumped to the floor, having used up a lot of chakra with his attack. Itachi scowled and looked down at him.

"You are still too weak." Itachi turned to walk away when Sasuke got up and charged at him again. Expecting this from his younger brother, he turned around just in time to send Sasuke into the wall. Itachi slowly walked up to him as Sasuke's thoughts raced in his head. Sasuke had predicted Itachi to try and kill him. What had actually happened shocked Sasuke and he couldn't comprehend any of it.

Sasuke soon found himself pinned down on the floor with Itachi nearly sitting on him, but because he was bigger and heavier he tried not to. Itachi lowered his head until his mouth was right by his ear.

"Do you still hate me, baby brother?" Itachi whispered seductively into Sasuke's ear, making the boy shiver. Itachi started to lightly nibble on Sasuke's ear while now straddling the younger boy. The contact made Sasuke squirm as he stuttered out a response.

"I-I'll always h-hate you…" Sasuke trailed off as Itachi's mouth left his ear and made it's way to his mouth. Itachi placed a light yet hungry kiss on the boy's lips and seeing no resistance, deepened the kiss. It became more forceful and full of lust. Pulling away for breath, Itachi looked at the small form beneath him. Sasuke was blushing and had a look of pure confusion on his face. He didn't know what to expect or what to do, so he just stared up at his brother.

"Itachi?" Sasuke questioned. Itachi just smirked and left light kisses along the boy's neck, until he found a sensitive spot and kissed it harder making him moan quietly. Itachi started to suck, lick, kiss, and bite at his neck, leaving a small trail of hickeys for all to see. Luckily, Itachi was not using the side of the neck that had the cursed seal. He need not know about that right now.

Making his way back to his brother's mouth, Itachi slipped a hand under Sasuke's shirt massaging the smaller muscles. Surprisingly when Itachi kissed Sasuke again, he kissed back. Itachi's tongue moved along Sasuke's lips as it found its way into the boy's mouth, exploring the flavor of Sasuke.

Sasuke whimpered at the sensation and although he wouldn't want to admit it, he actually enjoyed it. He didn't want to submit and show weakness or pleasure, so he pushed his brother off when his guard was down. Leaving Itachi a bit shocked, Sasuke ran off as far from him as him legs would take him. Eventually, he ended up cornered, with Itachi close by. Panicked, Sasuke tried to hide and hoped that Itachi would leave without noticing him, so that he could think of a plan to kill him. His mind thought that, but his body wanted the affection again. Even though he believed he hated hi m with every fiber of his being, his body wanted him and there is a very thin line that separates hate and love.

His body took over and without thinking, Sasuke came out of hiding and tackled Itachi to the ground…well at least attempted…he latched on to the elder's shirt and punched him weakly as tears streamed.

"I hate you damn it1 I hate you…I hate you…"

"It is because I murdered then, correct?" Itachi seemed unfazed and just stood there while his younger brother clung to him.

"Yes…and no…I loved you…you're my only brother…and you betrayed me…why…why do you mess with me? Why did you let me live? I am really not even worth killing? Why torture me? Why spare me?" Sasuke was about to pull away, when Itachi hugged him.

"I couldn't do it…I loved you too much to do it…I'm sorry…go ahead and kill me if you wish." Sasuke was shocked and his tears stopped. He went up on his toes and kissed Itachi on the cheek lovingly.

"I love you…I don't want to kill you…but at the same time that's all I want to do…I want to avenge my family…"

"Sasuke…"

"No, Itachi! Just do it now before I change my mind…" Sasuke blushed worse than ever and Itachi looked shocked.

"What??"

"I said screw me!" Sasuke yelled. Itachi was shocked at his brother's outburst and didn't know what to do. Sasuke looked at his older brother with a mix of hatred, love, and lust. Itachi figured it's what Sasuke wanted, so he did as the younger instructed.

Itachi kissed Sasuke and dove his tongue in. They continued to fight for dominance, until Itachi knocked Sasuke onto the floor and was biting at his neck, showing that he was the semei and Sasuke would be his current uke. After a while of Itachi completely dominating him, Sasuke finally submitted and let him control.

Sasuke was enjoying this attention from his brother and started to moan as Itachi's hands caressed his smaller body. They both were shirtless at this point and so Itachi created a trail of kisses down to the hem of Sasuke's pants. With his teeth, he tugged at the hem and looked at Sasuke. Then, noticing his expression, he pulled them off so that Sasuke was in nothing but bowers. To be fair, Itachi stripped down to absolutely nothing and proceeded to strip the boy. When the garment was gone, Itachi placed his head down again, just barely touching the boy's erection and he licked it once to see Sasuke's reaction. He was nervous, but couldn't hide how he actually liked it, even thought it was new and unusual. So, Itachi slowly advanced and he was speeding up. Both were entranced in a sense of ecstasy and pleasure. Without warning, Sasuke's seed spurred out into Itachi's mouth. Itachi then came up to kiss the boy.

"Itachi…I want more…" Sasuke said between gasps. He was obviously not quite satisfied yet.

So Itachi moved into position with Sasuke and he had Sasuke wet his fingers. He slowly put one finger in, making the boy comfortable before continuing. Then he continued on to the second finger and proceeded until he felt Sasuke was ready.

When they both felt ready, Itachi slowly entered him and stopped when Sasuke gasped. Noticing the stop, Sasuke grunted displeasingly, which meant to continue. So, Itachi began to thrust into the boy, harder and faster each time, while pumping the boy with his hand all together, until they both came and collapsed with fatigue. Itachi rolled over, so they were lying side by side.

"Itachi…" Sasuke breathed out. Itachi looked at him and signaled to continue. "I don't…hate you…" he responded between breathes. Itachi looked back at the ceiling and answered.

"Yeah…me neither…"

End

**A/N:** sorry, I suck at details…but yea…what did you think? Please review??

And I'm working on my story as well, so don't kill me if you're a fan of Mixed Elements as well. And if you haven't read it yet, go read! hahaha and don't forget to review!!!

Thanks so much for reading

See ya!!

Much love

Ashley 3


End file.
